My Twilight
by Elizibeth-Cullen
Summary: My version of twilight, including apperences from Twiherdpotterhead13 and -Cassidy-Hale- and me of course. Disclaimer for all:I own none of the twilight stuff. Some Chapters co-written by -Cassidy-Hale-
1. Bella

_**Bella**_

**And there she was beautiful and pale just like the rest of us, with amazing crimson eyes! I could see it. Alice was right (again). Of course it would only be a matter of time before this pheasant would become one of us. Isabella Swan. She was the daughter of Charlie Swan, Police "Sheriff" in the small town of Forks which me and my family (The Cullens) live in. Her mother Renee' lives in Florida (for now) with her second husband Phil. Phil is a rookie baseball player for a living. She had it all. The ability to die with the slit of her wrist. A beating heart and a good education. While me and my family had to be ripped into shreds and burned before our "existence" was finished on this earth. Our hearts haven't beat in almost 100 years. But we all have our education. I myself Elizabeth Cullen have gone through high school 19 times and I am 95 years of age. I transformed into a vampire when I was 18. While my "mate" Edward Cullen is 107 years of age and was transformed into a vampire at the age of 17 and he has gone through high school 21 times. Some members of my family have "extra" abilities. Edward and I have the same ability he and I can hear minds. Alice has premonitions, and Jasper can read emotions. While the rest of my family Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are "normal". **

"**So what do you think Izzie?" Alice asked. **

"**huh?" I babbled clueless. **

"**You know, do you think Rose will be mad that Bella is even a little prettier than she is?" **

"**I don't know Alice but I doubt that if she is Rosalie will never get over it when Bella does become one of us!" **

"**I'm so happy you decided to stay Izzie you have made us all so happy especially Edward" **

"**Well I can understand why! TEEHEE!!"**

"**So we have the house to ourselves we can have a girls night?"**

_Please pretty pretty please!! __**Alice thought.**_

"**Okay fine!" **

"**Lets get started!! What colour do you want your nails done? Oh how about purple it's Edwards favourite on you!"**

"**Okay purple it is!! And what colour would you like yours done Alice?"**

_GREEN!!_

"**Ok green it is"**

**That night went by fast almost too fast for my enjoyment, I was just a little too anxious for my Edward to return. Alice had a good time though, and making my family happy was all that mattered. **


	2. Cassidy Hale

_**Cassidy Hale**_

_WELCOME HOME!! _**I thought as **_**my**_** Edward walked through the front door.**

"**Oh how I've missed you so, my dear Elizabeth" Edward rejoiced as he scooped me into his arms and began to kiss me.**

"**So did you find any mountain lions?" I asked after he let me speak.**

" **Yes 2, and Emmett found a black bear so he was happy!" **

" **I see you and Alice had a girls night." He said while looking at my purple nails.**

"**Well ya oh and check this out I have been practicing my Spanish ****Hola mi querido Eduardo I para que nunca perdió usted! ¿Se le pasa conmigo?" (Hello my dear Edward I ever so missed you! Did you miss me?)**

"¡**Oh mi querido Elizabeth usted era el único que yo estaba pensando en todo el fin de semana!" (Oh my dear Elizabeth you were the only thing I was thinking about all weekend!)**

"**Oh you are such a dazzler"**

" **Rose, Em you can come in now!"**

" **Finally!!" Emmett roared as he stepped around Edward and I. Edward set me back on my feet and I reached up on my toes to peck his cheek. I felt Edwards phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. **

**On the first ring he answered " Hello?" He said still holding my gaze. I listened to the conversation in his head.**

"_Rosalies sister is coming for a visit" Carlisle had said._

**I gasped. **

_What Rosalie has a sister?_

"**WHAT!!" Edward roared ignoring my question.**

" _I don't understand why at this point but keep an eye and an ear out and wait till I get back to tell Rose okay Edward?"_

**Edwards eyes began to fill with fury and hatred and his face twisted with rage. I understood why as soon as I read his thoughts. **

_Rosalies sister Cassidy Hale, her sister she never met or knew about who was born after Rosalies "death" was transformed into a vampire by Carlisle because of a terrible carriage accident. After that she decided to go her own way and become a member of the Volturi. She picked up Rosalies scent on a _

_hunting trip and decided to leave the volturi and follow the scent of her sister._

"**Edward?!" I asked alarmed by his expression. He then snapped out of it.**

"**Yes Carlise" Edward responded as he snapped the phone shut a little to hard and dragged me out of the house and began to run with me pulled up like a football in his arms knowing I knew what was happening. He wanted to discuss what had just happened.**

_Huh _**Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all thought as the same time.**

_We need to talk _**Edward thought as we were just leaving the range where I could hear my concerned families thoughts.**

_Edward what is going on??_

_Rosalie has a sister she doesn't know about who got in an accident. Which Carlisle "saved" her from. She then went on her own and decided to join the Volturi guard. On a hunting trip she picked up Rose's scent and is following it here as we speak, well think._** He thought fastly.**

"**Oh and are Carlisle and Esme coming back from Isle Esme to tell Rose?"**

"**Yes they are going be here in an hour. While Cassidy will be here in 1 hour and 30 minutes so I think we should head back because we have a house full of curious vampire waiting for our explanation for taking off like that" He told me as he set me on my bare feet. We began to run.**

_Wanna race?_

_Elizabeth this is no time for fun or races for that matter!_** Oh it was on so I pulled out my pouty face and waited for him to give in but strangely he never did before we reached the house.**

_They're back. Boy I wonder why Alice is acting all secretive suddenly. _**I heard Emmett think.**

_WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE GONNA DO IZZIE?? _**Alice worried as Edward and I walked in the room. She knew.**

**Carlisle and Esme are coming home early. Edward informed them.**


	3. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

"**Why??" Jasper asked curiously feeling the tension around Edward and I.**

"**What in the world is going on her Elizabeth..., Edward?" Rosalie asked, angry now.**

_What do I do Edward?? Help me here! _**I yelled in my head at him.**

**Rosalie began to stare me down with her furious glare. Rose didn't like secrets unless she was involved in them. Which she was but in a different way.**

_Just follow my lead. _**Edward thought. I did as he asked.**

"**Because we're expecting a visitor!" Edward growled slightly at the thought of it. I couldn't blame him. An X member of the Volturi in this house!**

"**WHO??" Emmett said concerned now.**

" **If you want to know you need to hear it from Carlisle. So be patient!" Edward told the sternly.**

**1 hour later**

_I don't know how to handle this! Elizabeth, Edward if you can hear me please stall for just a bit longer. _**I heard Carlisle beg above of the rest of the concerned thoughts because I was not expecting it.**

_Oh my goodness I didn't expect it to happen so soon I figured... _**Esmes thoughts carried on.**

**I nodded to Edward.**

"**Carlisle and Esme will be here in 5...4...3...2...1..." Edwards counting was interrupted by Carlisle bursting through the door with Esme at his side, and a whole new lot of questions filled Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmetts heads I tuned them out naturally.**

"**Shal we sit?" He asked us gesturing to the long white sofa and the 4 pale armchairs. He began to walk toward them.**

_Don't worry, Don't worry, Don't worry,... _**I heard Carlisle chanting in his head.**

**As we all sat he began " Rosalie," he addressed her directly "I want you to know I was going to tell you this eventually..." Carlisle's words were interrupted by a terrible screeching sound coming toward the house at a violent speed.**

**A blood curling scream came from the west side of the house (the way of the freeway). We all rushed out of the house to find a strawberry blonde woman crawling across the front lawn away from a terrible crash scene dripping with blood. Carlisle ran to her side to protect her from the now violent and bloodthirsty Jasper Hale. It took Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett to drag him away from the poor injured woman and into the forest. Carlisle sweeped the women up and ran at inhuman speed into the house while yelling **

"**THE MORIPHINE EDWARD GET THE MORIPHINE!!" Edward then grabbed my wrist and ran after Carlisle into the house and into his office where he layed the poor girl down on his desk and began to spit his venom on her cut and then finally bit her neck injecting his venom into her veins. Then it hit me the best scent ever like smelling roast beef after being trapped on a deserted island but before it could take away my common sense I held my breath and ran to help Edward with the moriphine. When her screaming began to cease Alice burst through the door **

"**Cassidy is running faster now that she smells human blood!"**

**Then an unexpecting thought burst into my mind,**

_I can smell it yum I hope these vampires wont mind sharing!_

**OH NOOO!! I yelled using up the last of my breath.**

**I then ran as fast as I could with Alice on my heels to the source of the thought. **


	4. New

* * *

Alice and I ran as fast as we could to were I heard the previous thought. The snow was falling as hard as ever and the wind was blowing hardenough to make a human fall, I stopped quickly as I heard another one of her thoughts.

_Vampires. _It was Cassidy again. I looked ahead of me, there stood a very fair vampire, her crimson eyes glowing bright.

_Is that her? _Alice. I nodded quickly as she moved toward us. She was as tall as Rose and had the same build. Her face was different, she looked like a younger version of Rosalie. Her hair was a pale sivler purple and as straight as a pin. It fell just above her chin, and had straight bangs that fell to the middle of her eyes. She was wearing a simple black corset style dress that fell above her knees and black boots. It made me feel very casual as i am were a black tank top and skinny jeans.

She looked at me then to Alice, She smiled, her smile almost seem pained. "Do you know my sister?" Her voice flowed smoothly along the words she spoke. She was very good at controlling her thoughts I could bearely hear her and then her tension built up.

_Are they here to hurt me? Should I fight?!_

"No we are not here to fight we are here to introduce to your sister Rosalie" I confirmed her question. She suddenley had a confused expression on her face?

_Did I say that out loud?_

"No I can read minds and Alice here has premonitions" I confirmed another inide thought.

_Don't worry her! _Alice thought sternley.

"Yes, I'm Alice...were...well adopted sisters"Alice answered her first question. Alices voice chimed like silver bells, _Wow look at her outfit is...to gothic. _Alice was wereing a black pants and a pink t-shirt with a grey button up sweater.

"I'm Elizibeth, but call me izzy." I said while moving my jet black hair that fell mid back, behind my ears. "The blood you smell, you can't drink it."

Her face twisted into frown, "And why is that?" She rested her hand on her hip, and drilled her eyes into mine the same way that Rosalie did when she was determined to get something.

"Because...there was a woman...she was in a crash...Carlisle changed her."Alice spoke up, she must have figured out why, I had my lack of words. Her face turned back into the same smile.

"Carlisle? Oh I remeber him he "saved" me" She said and moved towards us. I imedietley took a step back, she had some sort of fell to her that made me think she would hurt us. She continued ignoring my attempt to make the space between us larger. "Can i see my sister now? I've been dying to meet her ever since Carlisle told me about her." I heard Alice make a noise ignoring her thoughts.

"I don't really think its a good time."Alice said taking another step back.

"Please?"She said then looked down at her feet. "Well it doesn't matter i am going anyways, so you might as well move out of the way."

"Okay" I said and stopped moving, "Lets run."

* * *

When were back at the house i heard quiet voices.

"Wait here i am going to tell everyone,"Alice said, I nodded even though she wasn't talking to me, i surrounded Cassie every way possible just incase. "So..do you have a power?" I said, even though it was obvious almost everyone in the volturi guard did.

"Yes...i can use telekineses."She said almost a whisper, at that moment I heard a sharp scream, not from the woman but from Rosalie.

"I guess they told her."I mummbled.

"Wait...what? She doesn't even know about me?" She said sharply , i realized that i couldn't smell the blood anymore. I could still here her heart beat though. It sounded like a helicopter. Cassidy ran into the house at inhuman speed. I followed her right on her heels.

* * *

She went straight to Carlisles office where my Edward awaited my return.

"Are...are you my sister?" I heard Rosalie say. But didn't pay attention because Edwards cool arms rapped around me. That was strange they never felt cool to me.

_Is she going to hurt our family?_ Edward thought fighting back a growl.

_If she was here to hurt us do you think I would have let her anywhere near us?_

_No I am sorry. Promise me something?_

_Anything...?_

_Don't go fighting any volturi guard members without me I want to have some fun too!_

_Okay _I giggled at his request.

Then I began to pay attention.

She sighed, "It depends are you Rosalie?" Rose nodded, then sometime unexpected happened, Cassidy pulled Rose into a hug, and Rose hugged her back. Just to ruin the moment the strawbarry-blonde woman let out another blood curling scream. Cassidy jumped and stumble onto the white sofa to the right of the doorway. Rosalie did the same.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

So we found out that the womans name was Katie Collins, she didn't act all new-bornish, she was perfectly normal. She was 17 and was living by herself. She was the same hieght as me 5'4" (:D) and that she was happy to join our family.She didn't have a power yet.

Cassidy wasn't answering any of our questions yet, she decided to wait untill Katie was fully okay and could here her story to.

We all were sitting in the living room, Edward, Alice, and Jasper on the couch. I was sitting infront of Edward by his legs. Esme and Carlisle on the love seat. Emmett on an arm chair, Rose was sitting on the arm. Cassidy was on the other couch with Katie beside her.

"So you want to know my story...well..."


	5. My Story

**POV CHANGE! Cassidy's turn!!**

"So you want to know my story...well..." i said softly not making eye contact with anyone. "It's a long story..." I sighed deeply, and began to tell my life or lack of it.

"So when i was 14 and still human..well that was when i found out about you," I pointed to Rose. "Since then i always thought about what it would be like if you weren't dead, Our mother was devastated at the fact that you "died" and didn't do much, untill she found out about the me, that she was going to have another child. They raised me like any other child. When I was 15 weird things started happening. Like I found out I could move things with my mind." I toke a small silver metal ball out of my pocket and turned my hand up and above my hand it moved up and down while slowly spinning. I sighed, "I kept it a secret and didn't let anyone know, a couple of months later I was walking down, the road by myself. I was very lonely i didn't really have any friends, so i thought i was leave, run away. So i did" I put the ball down. "I wasn't any good, i just left without any thing just me. I run for about 4 hours taking 10 minute breaks as i went. Then it was probably past midnight then I remember seeing a carrige coming towards me, and then the fire." I flinched at the intense memory, "i don't really remeber anything else just that i wasn't human. I remember Carlisle telling me about everything, about you" I pointing rose again, I didn't really want to tell them anymore. But i sighed and began to start talking again. "After that Carlisle offered to let me join your coven" Carlisle made a face " sorry family" I added "but I didn't of course after that I-"

"Why didn't you?" Rosalie interpputted.

"I...I didn't want to ruin your lives, I mean i pretty much messed up my parents so i thought it would be best if i didn't" After i said that everyone looked shocked except Elizabeth and Edward they knew how I felt, of course,"Well after that I wondered around on my own, i could pass for 20 if I tried but I didn't. I some how ended up in Italy" I took out the ball out again, i crumpled it into dust and blew it away.

"Wow!" Katie exclaimed.

Just then a husky looking man burst through the door. Then he just stood there staring at Katie like she was holding him to the earth like a balloon.


End file.
